Saying Goodbye
by spencer2345
Summary: Elinor spends her last moments with her daughter.


A/N: Just a short story about Merida and her mom. Character death.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.

* * *

Merida slowly made her way to her mother's room, not knowing what to expect. Her father had told her that her mother wanted to see her, adding that it was urgent. Opening the door, she saw her father standing beside the bed, her mother's hand in his. Closing the door behind her, she walked over to her father, kissing him on the cheek. The dark circles under his eyes showed that he hadn't gotten much sleep himself. No one had gotten much sleep these last couple of days.

"I'll leave you girls to it then" he said, kissing Elinor on the forehead before leaving.

Merida sat on the firm bed, tucking a strand of hair away from her mother's face.

"Merida" her mother said softly.

The strong woman that that she was use to seeing had greatly changed. Sickness had been her battle for the last 2 years and it showed on the lines that had appeared on her face. She had lost a lot of weight and nowadays spends most of her time in bed. About two weeks ago, they were informed that the beloved queen didn't have much time left. Since then, Elinor was never alone, someone always by her bedside. The whole kingdom sent their condolences to the family, everyone wanting nothing but their queen to get better.

"How are you feeling mom?" she asked, playing with the blanket. Her queen smiled at her, stilling her hands.

"I could be better" she answered. "Had a good day shooting arrows with Angus?" she added, knowing that was indeed what her daughter was doing.

"It would've been better with you" Merida added. She felt tears start to form in her eyes as she recalled the times her mother and her used to share, riding until sunset, racing each other to the castle.

"Merida," Elinor started, bringing a hand to cup her daughter's cheek, "I just want you to know... I love you sweetheart, I love you so much" she said a tear falling from her eye. Merida didn't bother to wipe the tears that were now falling freely. Elinor gently wiped the tears from her face, trying her hardest not to cry.

"You promised me mom, you promised that you'd always be here for me. Why are you leaving?" Merida asked, sobbing as she hugged her mother. That was all it took for Elinor's walls to break as her emotions overtook her.

"I will always be with you Merida. Don't ever forget that" she said, closing her eyes as she felt Merida's sobs starting to subside, gently rubbing her back.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Merida asked against her neck, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I would love for you to" Elinor replied, kissing Merida's forehead as she felt her settle in her arms.

"I love you mom" Merida said, praying to the gods that this moment could last forever.

"I love you too" were the last words Merida heard before falling asleep in her mother's arms.

* * *

A few months later, Merida stood at the edge of the cliff her mother and her used to go to every evening on horseback to watch the sunset. The funeral was one that was indeed fit for a queen, especially one like her mother. She remembered her father standing in front of the clans, face to the heavens as he said "Elinor, my love, you will _always _be my queen". He placed his sword down before bowing to coffin, everyone behind him doing the same. Angus' neighing drew her from the memory, and she saw that sunset was starting.

"Mom, I miss you so much. But I remembered what you told me, that you'd always be with me" she said and a breeze made its way to her, making Merida close her eyes. "I love you Mom, and I'm so thankful to have you as my queen, as my best friend, and as my mother". And with that being said, she began to sing

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth _

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan _

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic _

_Do thir, dileas fhein _

_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn _

_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire_

_ Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og _

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_

As she sang the last note, the sun's rays disappeared into the night, taking her song with it. As she was about to leave, she saw a familiar little blue light.

"A Will O' the Wisps" she whispered to Angus. In awe, she watched as more of them appeared, forming a circle as they began to sing her song. She watched with tears in her eyes as they ascended higher and higher, before disappearing into the heavens. Merida knew they were taking her song to her mother, and as she left to return home, she could still hear the echoes from the starry night sky.

* * *

A/N: Please excuse any mistakes :) So what did you guys think?


End file.
